pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal Your Luck (zzzzz)
Deal Your Luck Premiered: February 1, 2009 Number of Episodes: 1 Last Episode: Pilot (1.1) Stats Total Money Won: $30,700 Most Money Won: $26,700 (palindration) Most Money Won by Losing Player: $4,000 (mastercards57) Total Money Lost to Whammies: $6,700 Most Money Lost to One Whammy: $6,700 (palindration) Highest Jackpot: $8,350 Highest Jackpot Won: None Money Spaces Hit: 1 Subtraction Spaces Hit: 2 Whammies Hit: 2 Jackpot Spaces Hit: 0 Wheel Spaces Hit: 1 Spin Spaces Hit: 1 Special Surprises: 0 Total Spins: 7 Most Spins in One Game: 7 (palindration) Games Won: 1 Games Lost: 0 Deal Your Luck is a combination of Deal or No Deal and Press Your Luck created by zzzzz. With the exception of the last couple spins of the Pilot episode, the show is run entirely through video on the Deal Your Luck channel on YouTube. The game is officially cancelled. __TOC__ Rules Two players play the Deal or No Deal round, and the winner plays the Press Your Luck round. Deal or No Deal Round The game starts off with two contestants in the Deal or No Deal round, and there are 26 cases. Both players pick a case from 1-6, which will be the lowest money amount on the Whammy board, another from 7-12, which determines the increments of the money amounts on the board ($100 increments starting at $100 would be $100, $200, etc.), another from 13-14, which will determine how many Whammies are on each board, another from 15-17, which will give how many turns the winner will start out with in the Whammy round, and three from 18-26. The total of the money amounts from cases 18-26 will be how much the loser wins and how much the winner starts off with in the Whammy round. Whoever wins more money in this category goes onto the Whammy Round. Each case from 1-26 will change the winner's Whammy board in the Press Your Luck round. *Cases 1-6 hold these amounts: $100, $500, $1,000, $5,000, $10,000, $25,000. *Cases 7-12 hold these amounts: $100, $500, $750, $1,000, $2,500, $5,000 *Cases 13-14 hold these amounts: 1, 2. *Cases 15-17 hold these amounts: 5, 10, 15. *Cases 18-26 hold these amounts: $400, $500, $600, $700, $800, $900, $1,000, $2,500, $2,500, $5,000. Press Your Luck Round The Press Your Luck/''Whammy'' round plays just like the real show. Each of the three boards, set up by the cases the winner chose, have money amounts, Spin spaces, Whammy spaces, Subtraction spaces, Wheel spaces, and Jackpot spaces. Money spaces add to your score. Spin spaces give you extra turns. Whammies clear your winnings and add half of it to the Jackpot, which starts at $5,000. Subtraction spaces take away from your score (you cannot go into the negatives). Wheel spaces let you spin the wheel, which has money amounts ranging from $100-$25,000, a Jackpot space, a Whammy space, and a car space. Jackpot spaces let you win the Jackpot after answering a trivia question (you do not need to answer a question if you land on the Jackpot space on the wheel). The player starts off with the number of spins and the amount of money chosen in the Deal or No Deal Round. In this round, a player can walk away after any spin, unless he/she is with $0. A Whammy is added to Board 1 after Turn 2, Board 2 after Turn 4, Board 3 after Turn 6, Board 1 after Turn 8, etc. Three Whammies means an automatic loss, but a contestant can walk away from the game any time. Special Surprises If the contestant reaches $50,000 in winnings during the Press Your Luck round, (s)he gets a special surprise. Episode Guide Season One *Pilot (1.1) *Episode 1.2 Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows Category:Cancelled Netgames